


Broken, this fragile thing, now

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: I Thought That I Could Be Enough [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dehydration, F/M, Fever, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: After a nightmare, Y/N feels worthless and unwanted. She tries to prove otherwise.Overdoing it as per usual.the Septics won't let that stand.they prove that she's very wanted
Relationships: Septic Egos & Reader, Septic Egos/ Reader, Septic Egos/You
Series: I Thought That I Could Be Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129901
Kudos: 9





	Broken, this fragile thing, now

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed some comfort, and who better than the Septic egos to get you feeling better?

_You walk down to the med area, looking for Henrik. He's busy, rushing from spot to spot, taking the time only to scribble small notes onto a sheet of paper._

_"Hen? Just wanted to see If you wanted to take a break? I thought I could gather the others and-_

_…Hen?"_

_He slams his palms flat onto the desk front of him._

_"Will you shut up? Your incessant yammering I have no time for. Stop bothering me! I have work to do. Leave, Y/N."_

_Stung but not letting it stop you, you walk back upstairs._

_You stop at Marvin's room. Maybe you could help out with something?_

_"Don't even try asking, Y/N. I'm busy, and you couldn't help me. Stop being a pest. I don't have time for it. Get out of here."_

_You just want to help. You want them to not be overworked, you-_

**_'Just don't want to be lonely.' Your head hisses. 'You really are a pain in the ass.'_ **

**_Chase!_ **

_You argue with that poison voice._

**_He's always happy to see me._ **

_Pushing open the door to his office, you see that he looks rough around the edges._

_Chase? I just wanted to ask-_

_He yanks his headphones off, and turns, his eyes so cold._

_"Ch-Chase?"_

_"Get out!" He snaps._

_Can't you see I've got stuff to do. I don't have time for you. When did you become so needy?_

_I don't need you. Out!_

_God, why did I ever love you..._ "

++++++

Panting you shot up in bed.

You had been alone for a few days in the cabin where all the septic egos lived.

You hurt all over.

_Why? Why?_

They had been busy. That was all. But your head had twisted it into something worse.

You'd make them see. Make so they can't ever think you're annoying.

+++++

Your days were filled with house cleaning, cooking breakfast and dinner, making luches for the egos to take on their busy days.

The rest of the time, you worked odd jobs to keep your end of the rent and utilities up.

They had no idea. You had learned to cover your tracks.

And if you missed a few meals? Or a few nights of sleep?

You needed to be what they needed. You don't matter- they do

++++++

You help Marvin with potion ingredients one day. He's too damn clever, and fially sees you.

He stops you.

"Go home, get some rest, you can help more ** _if_** you take care of yourself."

And you take the out

You head back home.

"Hey! Just in time! You promised me a hike!"

You just want to go to bed, but you want Chase to be happy more.

++++++

The trail is gorgeous, blazing with fall colors

Chase is so fast. You can't keep up.

"C'mon, Y/N! I know you're not that out of shape."

The sun was suddenly too bright, and your stomach and head were at war.

You needed to stop.

You double over as chase looks back.

“Something’s wrong –” Was the only thing you managed to mutter before vomiting. Luckily Chase hadn’t been standing in front of you, he would have gotten soaked.

You groan quietly, and you can hear footsteps and Chase saying something to you, but it’s so muffled you can’t really understand what he’s saying.

You suddenly pitch forward, Chase catching on and pulling you back so you don't land in the mess.

Chase's eyes went wide as you throw up again

“Y/N?” He asks urgently, his hand rubbing over your back.

You aren't as active as him, but there was no way such a simple hike would have caused something like this to happen to you.

Your knees give out, and he follows you to the ground. He shifts you into his arms.

“Y/N , can you hear me?” He asks quietly, cradling your head in his hand and helping to lift it up.

Chase then holds up a water bottle to your lips, just barely tipping it in.

“Drink, babe, please. You’re okay.”

"I- I wanna go home." you say in a barely there voice

Chase looks down and sees just how tired you look, the bags under your eyes.

Something _is_ really wrong here.

You're out of it for the ride to the cabin.

++++++

Chase guides you in keeping you close with an arm to steady you.

He leads you to Schneep's lab.

"Hey, Doc, Little help here!"

Henrik looks up and his eyes go wide at the sight of you.

"Y/N? What's-"

He examined you closely.

_Dehydrated for sure. The way she looks… perhaps she hasn't eaten for a time as well._

"Chase! Help her to the bed. I will start an IV, she needs fluids at least."

Schneep gently wrapped his fingers around your wrist.

He could feel the rapid beat of your pulse.

"How long have you not taken care of yourself. Y/N?"

A sting in the back of your hand. You can't look this time- it will make things worse.

"I jus' wanted to make sure you'd still want me. Di'dn’t want you t' not want me anymore." you slur softly.

Schneep flinches.

_How could she think that?_

“ ** _What!?_** _Of course,_ I still want you, baby.” Chase exclaims. 

“Why do you think I- ** _WE?-_** don’t want you?

Your eyes slip closed again, the anti nausea meds Schneep gave you making you sleepy.

Hurried steps sounded from the hallway. Marvin had gotten the text then.

Chase didn't want what was sure to be an explosion of temper to wake Y/N.

He rushed to intercept him, Schneep following.

"Where is she?!

What happened?!

I want to see her!"

He exclaims in a rush, moving toward the room Y/N resides in.

Chase manages to stop him, his hands catching Marvin by the arms and pulling him to the other side of the hall.

"She doesn't need this, Marv."

"I told her to go home and rest-"

"She keeps her promises. If I had known, I wouldn't have let her go," Chase admits with a shaky sigh

"You know Y/N," Marvin sighs himself

"She doesn't like to be a burden or a hindrance on anyone. She's a great actor. There was no way for us to know."

"We can’t blame ourselves, we must focus on getting her better and making sure she’s being taken care of all the time, whether it’s us or herself." Henrik stated, after the silence left by Marvin's statement

++++++

_" I just wanted to make sure you'd would still want me. I didn’t want you to not want me anymore"_

**_What even was that?!_ **

_How could she ever think-_ **_that?_ ** _That she wasn't loved and wanted by all of them._

Chase sighs and slumps near the bed.

It was true, he needs her too usually, it was typically give and take between the two of them. And it worked.

Why hadn't she trusted him with her worries?

Why had he not seen that she was falling?

+

You woke to blue eyes, soft and calm, inches from yours

Chase is on the floor near your bed, his hands wrapped around the hand without the IV.

You're afraid for a moment, of what his reaction might be.

"Chase?" you whisper.

With a noise that sounds like a sob, Chase rises from his kneeling position on the floor and climbs onto the bed, gathering you into his arms as he does.

He presses his lips to your forehead again, lingering for a moment.

You stir, one hand reaching out from between the folds of the blanket to gently grip a bit of his t-shirt between your fingers.

I'm not leaving, Y/N. We all failed here, but we won't anymore.

You'll see"

"I missed you," you murmur.

"We'll fix that too."

Chase settles into the headboard, moving you until you are settled into his chest.

"Rest, now, honey. You need it."

You settle into an uneasy doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one we see Henrik caring for You.


End file.
